


Dead

by CanIHaveAHug



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHaveAHug/pseuds/CanIHaveAHug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyes… Bright green they are, like acid. Glowing with the haunting omniscience of the moon. Irises are as black as its scales, thinner than the blade held in a trembling boy’s hands.</p><p>They are so beautiful, the boy can’t help but notice. But they also held fear. Fear of death. Fear of the child who could drag it into eternal rest. Fear. So much fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

Those eyes… Bright green they are, like acid. Glowing with the haunting omniscience of the moon. Irises are as black as its scales, thinner than the blade held in a trembling boy’s hands.

 _They are so beautiful,_ the boy can’t help but notice. But they also held fear. Fear of death. Fear of the _child_ who could drag it into eternal rest. Fear. So much fear.

Hiccup’s fingers clench the dagger’s hilt tautly, his arms shaking as he lifted it above his head.

He had to kill it. Hiccup, the village runt, the mistake, the _hiccup_ , responsible for being the first Viking to ever slay the notorious Nightfury. It sounded like a drunken man’s bad joke.

But it wasn’t.

I am a Viking… I am a VIKING! Hiccup repeats to himself.

Feeling as though the dragon’s gaze challenged it, he enunciates it fiercely. “I _am_ a VIKING!”

The Nightfury’s eyes melt into something of surrender, and droops its head with a pitiful whine, shutting his eyes as though to block out the eminent pain of death.

The action nurtures little but an ill turning for Hiccup’s confidence. An unusual reaction, for someone of Hiccup’s upbringing. While other Vikings would be elated, and savor the moment of bringing this legendary creature to such of low level, Hiccup does not. In fact, uncertainly roils even more fiercely in his stomach, unforgiving as the ocean waves that churn within a storm. But why… why does he feel so nervous?

No… even that word did not match how he was feeling right now. Anxious? Worried? Excited? No, no, and no.

 _Repulsed?_ Something inside him suggests.

Repulsed, yes, that was the word. That was exactly it! He was _repulsed_ by the thought of killing the Nightfury.

But _why_? He was a _Viking_ , and his people _lived_ for killing dragons! He just… _had_ to kill it.

And I’m going to enjoy it, Hiccup tells himself firmly.

After all, what bad could come of it? He would have the respect of the village, the other kids, his father! Oh, his _father_! How proud he would be! No more ‘Hiccup the Useless!’ No more bullies and being ignored and avoided! No more of… _this_.

 _Those eyes though…_ a little voice in his head whispers.

NO. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will not be some ridiculous dragon sympathizer. He would be the first slayer of the Nightfury! He would become strong and tough, just like his father! He would be _Viking!_

It’s you or the dragon, Hiccup tells himself flatly, ignoring the fear, the fear he saw shining in the dragon’s eyes, the fear he knew was mirrored in his own. Which do you intend to let die today?

Taking a final breath to compose himself Hiccup tightens the grip on his dagger, and _stabs_.

The Nightfury’s eyes shoot open, and screams of agony pierce the air. Hiccup would practically feel the desperate, begging stares coming his way, but he pushes it all from his mind, blindly using a strength he never knew he had to shove the dagger deeper through the scales and into… into wet, slippery _flesh_.

The creature’s wails grow louder and it thrashes so violently, Hiccup almost loses grip on his knife in the jumble of tough muscle and bone.

 _I should have just slit its throat,_ flashes across Hiccup’s mind.

It wasn’t too late though. Surely. Coming to a decision, he yanks the blade free from the flesh, earning yet another ear-shattering wail from the deranged dragon.

Hiccup almost vomits when he pulled his hand free. His fingers were dripping with the dragon’s blood, viscous and dark; it was like some macabre glove.

No time to be squeamish though. He directs the edge of the blade to the dragon’s throat. He tried to avert his eyes from the dragon’s, but fails.

His gaze meets the dragon. Fear, panic, pain, and most of all _hate_ burn in its eyes like flaming torches.

It thrashes even more, blood gushing through its wound and staining the dirt scarlet.

Wincing, Hiccup pressed the blade resolutely against the dragon’s windpipe.

“I’m sorry…” he breathes before making a clean, merciful slash across the dragon’s neck.

It flinches once, eyes wide. Its eyes were trained on him, screaming more emotion than its voice ever could. Then, slowly, the light in its eyes die away like the stars before the dawn, and the eyes… close.

Those eyes… those green eyes…

Hiccup attempts to stand, but finds his knees buckling. Obeying the weakness in his legs, he falls on his knees, and lays his forehead on the deceased dragon as his dagger slips from his grasp.

“I did this.” Hiccup states emptily. He could already feel the dragon’s hide beginning to chill.

_I killed it._

I’m a Viking.

_Am I?_

I… I am Viking…

_Who really died today, hmm?_

I… I am…

_…this._

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's not a very original one-shot, I know. I tried to twist my own weights into this though (badly as I may have done it).  
>  Besides. It was sitting in this little corner of my flashdrive, gathering dust. I couldn't let that be.
> 
> ...Comment?


End file.
